The present invention relates generally to the field of cover systems for aquatic craft.
Covering a boat when not in use reduces the amount of dirt that gathers in the boat and also protects the interior of the boat from the elements, for example, sun, rain and wind. In addition, when a boat is towed, placing a cover thereon improves wind resistance of the boat, thereby improving gas mileage. It is of note that the cover also allows the storage of equipment and other articles within the covered boat.
However, the boat covers taught by the prior art are typically either cumbersome and/or unwieldy to use or install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,929 teaches a custom-made plexiglass cover which is composed of four parts. In order to mount this cover, however, holes must be drilled around the boat""s gunwale.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,753 and 5,396,861 both teach systems for fastening a cover to a boat, but do not teach specific boat covers for use therewith.
Clearly, an improved boat cover is needed which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and can be fitted onto the boat without exposing the user to potential injury.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a boat cover for use with a boat, said boat having a bow, a stern and sides, said boat cover comprising:
a bow portion fitted over the bow of the boat;
a stern portion fitted over the stern of the boat; and
zipper means for connecting the bow portion and the stern portion.